The Art of Romance
by Avatar L
Summary: Three years have passed since the end of the Hundred Year War, and a certain young Avatar aims to ask the love of his life to marry him. Contains references to/ characters from:Avatar the Last Airbender, The Promise/The Search, and The Legend of Korra, none of which belong to me. All rights go to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

# - #  
This is a love story. Not just any love story, but a story about True Love; the strongest form of love imaginable. We begin our tale on a southbound ship, making it's voyage to the Southern Water Tribe. It was the dead of night, and on this Fire Nation frigate, there are five passengers aside from the crew. One, was none other than the owner of the vessel, Firelord Zuko. He had brought along his wife, Firelady Mai, who had been irritable the entire journey. The other two, were warriors of great stature; a sword master from the South Pole who'd been trained by the great Pian Dao, and a combat specialist who hailed from the island of Kyoshi. These four were presumably sound asleep in their cabins, without a care in the world. The other passenger however, was wide awake. Alone atop the iron bridge, sat a young man, no older than fifteen. He was tall, somewhat muscular, and had a shaved head. Yes, the boy I speak of is none other than Avatar Aang. He sat quietly under the moon, seated in a meditative posistion. In one of his hands, he concealed a small object, no bigger than a copper peice. It was then that the young Avatar spoke.

"Avatar Kuruk, I need your guidance."

Suddenly, a transparent blue figure emerged from his being. It was one of his past lives, Kuruk.

"Aang, what is it that you need me to tell you? It must be important for you to not go to Roku, or even Kyoshi first."

"Avatar Kuruk, I have many important plans for the future, but right now, this takes precedence. What can you tell me about Water Tribe customs?"

"Where do I begin? Well, since the era before the Avatar, the Moon and Ocean have-"

"With all due respect sir, I really only care about one custom in particular at the moment."

"And that would be?"

"Marriage." The monk said blushingly.

"Ahh. That Katara girl, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I will tell you what I know. First, you must carve a Betrothal Necklace."

"I have one right here." He said, unclenching his hand to reveal the pendant. It was crafted from silver found beneath the Southern Air Temple. It was very rare due to the scarcity of Air silver. The Fire Nation had mined all of the silver from the Air Temples, causing some of them to form pockets of natural gas. The necklace itself was decorated with intertwined patterns of the Air Nomad and Water Tribe cultures, weaving in and out of each other as though they were dancing. In the center, there was a moon symbol with the Nomad's trifold swirl inside of it. The band on which it was hung, was woven from the finest silk, adorned with the symbols of all four Nations in sequence with the Avatar Cycle. Truly the work of a master craftsman.

"Excellent. It would win the heart of any maiden. Next, you must have it blessed by the Moon Spirit."

"She is a good friend of mine. I'm sure she'd be happy to."

"Perfect. Now finally, you must get her father's blessing. Without that, you may not marry Katara."

"Shouldn't be a problem. Hakkoda is very reasonable. It's Sokka I'm worried about. May I ask, how your marriage went?"

"Sadly, I have never married. The day I was to propose, my beloved was stolen from me by Ko, the Face-Stealer. I wish you the best of luck, Aang. May you and Katara have many happy years together." And with that final statement, the former Avatar faded into the mist. It was then that Aang turned to face the Moon.

"Yue, I have a favor to ask."

At that moment, a beautiful woman appeared before him. She wore a long, fanciful white gown, glowing like the moonlight. She had different forms of jewelry, including something that resembled a Betrothal Necklace.

"Hello, Aang. How can I help you?"

"Yue, I'm going to ask Katara to marry me, so would you bless this betrothal neclace, please?"

"Absolutely. Here, you now have the holy blessing. Now all that remains is the legal blessing. I wish you and Katara much happiness." The Spirit vanished into the lunar glow.

"Aang?"

The young Avatar turned to see his best friend Sokka standing behind him. He quickly put the necklace in his pocket, as to prevent the warrior from seeing.

"It's the middle of the night. What are you doing up here, making weird lights?" He said sleepily.

"Oh, um, I was just talking to Yue."

The man perked up instantly. "Really!? What'd she say? Did she talk about me?"

"Sokka, you're a married man. Anyways, I just needed to ask a favor. Avatar business and all that."

"Oh. Well I guess that's alright." He replied glumly.

"Actually," the monk began, immediately getting the warrior's attention. "She did tell me to say hi to you."

"Really now?" Answered a sarcastic voice.

Aang had known that she was there, but Sokka was caught completely off guard by Suki's presence.

"Su-Suki!"

"Don't even!"

"But I-" his protest was cut off when she threw several quick jabs, causing him to go limp. The chi-blocking lessons she'd gotten from Ty Lee had really paid off. At that exact moment, Zuko walked onto the bridge.

"What's going on here!?" The Firelord demanded. "I was just coming up to tell everyone that we're about to make land and-"

"WE'RE ABOUT TO MAKE LAND?!" Aang asked, overjoyed at the fact. He rushed to the bow of the ship, desperate to see land. When he laid his eyes upon the land mass, it was the second most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. And the first, was waiting for him in the Southern Water Tribe.

A/N: This is my first Kataang fanfic, so please review it. It might be unoriginal given all the Kataang on this site. 


	2. Chapter 2

# - #  
When the frigate reached the shore, Sokka had been able to regain feeling in his legs and was able to walk around freely. Upon leaving the ship, the company was greeted by several Water benders, as well as some young Water Tribe warriors, none of whom looked very happy to have a Fire Nation vessel in their bay.

"I take it you're here to welome us?" Zuko asked anxiously. Things were still very tense between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes, and the prensence of armed young men in a possibly hostile situation proved to be very uncomfortable for the Firelord.

"Stand down, men. He's with me." Sokka ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The warriors marched off single file, as a familiar voice called out.

"Sokka! Aang! Welcome back!"

It was clearly a man's voice, low and rough, but it held a certain cheerfulness to it. They turned to see Hakkoda and Appa standing at the end of the pier.

"Dad!"

"Appa!"

The two friends rushed over to them, and in a blind dash, Sokka fell into the icy water. Aang quickly Water bent him out, and Air bent him dry. They all shared a laugh and Hakkoda led them to his hut (which was more of an icy mansion). Once inside, Aang decided it was a good time to get to business.

"Excuse me, Chief Hakkoda, Sir?"

"Yes Aang? What is it?"

"I have a very important matter that I wish to discuss with you. May I speak with you in private?"

"Certainly. Sokka, why don't you head to the Dining Hall. We laid out a huge feast when Hawky delivered your message."

"Great! I'm starving!"

As the young man strode away, the chief led the Avatar through the torch-lit corridor to his chambers. He gestured to the monk to take a seat among the many pelts and tribal adornments throughout the room. He walked over to the table and sat down informally.

"So, Aang, what do you wish to speak to me about?"

"Well, uh,"

"Well? What is it?"

The monk sighed loudly, and pulled the Betrothal Necklace from his pocket.

"Sir, I am in deeply love with Katara. I humbly request to ask her hand in marriage." he asked, presenting the necklace on the table.

"Well... I don't see why not. In fact, she's been asked many times over."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. She turned every single one of them down. She claimed to have been waiting for a certain someone, you I suppose."

"That's a relief. I can't bear the thought of not being able to be with Katara. So I have your blessing, sir?"

"Not quite. First, you must best me in a contest of my choosing."

"Contest? Kuruk didn't mention any contest."

"Kuruk? The Avatar from nearly a thousand years ago? I'm afraid this is a slightly more modern custom, one that he wouldn't know of. So, is the Avatar up for a challenge?"

"I would do anything for Katara. You're on!"

"Wonderful! We will meet for the challenge in one week. Be prepared for anything, Avatar."  
-cut-scene-

Roughly ten minutes later, the Avatar found himself wandering the unfamiliar halls of the Chief's large hut in search of a very important room. He marveled at the skillful architecture of the estate; the masterful Water bending used to construct such a palace was surely either Katara's, or Master Paku's handiwork. Possibly both. For a while, he admired the brilliant craftsmanship of the halls, until he ran into Sokka, who was munching on a piece of penguin-seal jerky.

"Hey Aang."

"Oh hey, Sokka."

"So what did you want to talk to my dad about?"

"Oh, you know. Cultural stuff. Actually, I'm looking for something. Think you can help me out?"

"Yeah, sure buddy."

"Can you tell me where Katara's room is?"

"Why? You better not be planning anything pervy." He said in a suspecting tone.

"Please. I am but a simple monk. I just want to suprise her when she wakes up."

"Suuuuure" the warrior said sarcastically. "It's down that corridor, fifth door on the left. But I'm watching you, Avatar."

"Don't you have a wife to be spending time with?" Aang replied, almost annoyed.

"Crap!" With that, the warrior sped off to find his wife, hoping that she wasn't horribly lost. For a nineteen year-old, Sokka wasn't very mature when the situation demanded it.

The Nomad walked down the hall, to the fifth door on the left, opened the door, and quietly shut it behind him as he walked inside. And then he saw her. The girl he'd fallen head-over-heels in love with. Katara. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Everything about her fascinated him; the delicate softness of her chocolate colored hair against her pillow; the way she slept, curled up in a ball; even that adorable little snore. But all of those couldn't even compare to the thing she loved most about her. Her eyes. The way they gleamed I'm the moonlight, or their magnificent oceanic coloration, they were the most amazing thing about her. He would've given anything to see them now. He walked over her bed, and sat down beside her. He began to run his hands through her chocolatey hair, and noticed that she was smiling softly.

'She must be having a good dream.' He thought. And indeed she was.

-enter-Katara's-dream-sequence-  
We were all gathered at the Jasmine Dragon, and when I saw Aang get walk out the back door from where Sokka was sitting, and decide to follow after him. This might be the only chance I get to tell him how I feel. When I saw him standing on the landing, basking in the glow of the sunset, I felt so much love for the little monk. I walked over to him, and when he turned to me, looking at me with those loving eyes, I blushed so hard that I could barely process what was happening. I put a hand on his shoulder and before I knew it, he had his arms wrapped around me, and mine around him. It was all just so amazing. We turned to the sunset for nearly an instant before decided to cut to the chase. I turned back to him, and he to me. It was now. I just about pulled him into a kiss when... it happened.

-back-in-reality-  
The young monk began to notice that the girl had begun to show distress, as she started scowling and fidgeting around restlessly.

-enter-Katara's-dream-sequence-  
"MWAH HA HA HA! RUN PUNY FOOLS! RUN FROM MELONLORD!"  
The deranged fruit shot lightning in all directions, one of the bolts hitting me dead in the forehead.

-back-in-reality-  
The girl woke in a frenzied panic, shooting up like a cricket-frog. Not knowing of Aang's presence, she smacked into him and knocked him to the ground. Alarmed that there was somebody in her bedroom, she quickly bent snow from the wall into a spear and pointed it at the shadowy figure.

"Who's there?! Some kind of pervert?!"

"Um, no. Just a simple monk." Aang replied, lighting a small fireball in his hands. "Hi Katara."

"Aang? AANG!" the Water bender cried as she jumped into the Air bender's arms, pulling him into a passionate kiss. The girl had certainly missed her Avatar. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. More than you know."

The two sat and caught up. Aang tried not to bore her with politcal issues, so he left those parts brief. She told him about all the ineresting tricks she taught Momo, and the things that Appa ate. Aang had to leave Appa in the South Pole because of an unfortunate Fire bending accident, and by the time he could fly again, Aang was already on his way back. After talking for a while, and kissing for a while, they saw that the sun was coming up.

"I guess we should get ready for the day, Aang."

"Yeah. We have six months of being together to make up in a week."

"Why a week?"

"Oh. Uh, just because."

"Suuure."

The two walked outside hand in hand, announcing their love to the entire Village.

A/N: I decided to have some fun with this chapter. A bit of comedy, decent exposition, the important stuff. Stuff like why they were on a boat instead of Appa. But anyway, don't forget to review my work. 


	3. Chapter 3

# - #  
It'd been six days since Aang had arrived in the Southern Water Tribe, and he and Katara were in seperable. They went everywhere together; hand in hand, arm I'm arm, sometimes even on Aang's glider. They couldn't be seperated, and when it was time for them to go to their seperate bedrooms for the night, Aang would always give Katara a goodnight kiss. They spent the day in Katara's room, listening to the busy Village just outside the window. They shared in a laugh when Zuko slipped on the ice and fell into one of Appa's... "leavings". Shortly after helping the humiliated Firelord, Aang was approached by a three elderly men, one of whom Aang recognized.

"Master Paku, what a pleasant suprise!"

"Aang, Chief Hakkoda has requested you come to his estate, alone. Once you're finished with your... business, here, please attend." The Water bending master walked off, followed by the other two elders.

Aang looked at Katara, hoping she wouldn't object to the order. She just looked deep into his eyes, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Whatever Dad needs you for, I'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks. I'll try not to take too long."  
-cut-scene-

Aang walked down the long corridor to Hakkoda's study, knowing exactly why he'd been summoned. The chief was going to reveal the nature of his challenge. He walked into the room, to find a larger group of people than he expected. Along with Hakkoda, there was Sokka, Bato, Paku and the elders, and another Water Tribe man he didn't know.

"Aang! Welcome! Right on time."

What's all this? I didn't know all these people would be here."

"We all gathered to discuss the event." Bato stated.

"Yeah. So you wanna marry my sister? I have to say, I should've seen it coming."

"Whatever the circumstances," Paku began. "We have determined the location and time of the event. Now all that remains is for Chief Hakkoda to decide his challenge."

"Yes. Which event have you chosen?" Said the strange man. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Komuk. I am the Southern Tribe's official Betrothal-Challenge referee."

"I see. So what WILL I have to compete in?"

"I have decided on, the Grapple."

"Grapple?" Asked the confused Avatar. "What's that?"

"It's like wrestling," Sokka said. "Only there's no bending allowed."

"Indeed. And since you are the Avatar, you are forbidden from consulting your past lives on this matter." Said Komuk.

"I understand."

"As per tradition, we have kept my daughter in the dark about this business. The duel will be held ten miles outside the Village, at dawn. I hope for a challenge, Aang. See you then."  
-cut-scene-

Aang and Katara sat on Appa's tail, watching the clouds roll through the evening sky. He was growing slightly restless, and Katara was starting to get suspicious.

"Aang, is everything okay?"

"What? Yeah. Everything's fine. No problem here."

She instantly knew he wad trying to hide something. "Aang. You're a horrible liar. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Actually, I can't. Let's just say I have a very special surprise planned, and you're just gonna have to wait!" Aang replied, romantically tapping her nose.

"Oh, okay." She pouted.

"C'mon. Let's get back to the hut. It's getting late."

"Alright."

-later- Aang gave Katara a kiss goodnight as he had the past few days, and slowly shut her door. He walked to his guest bedroom, walked inside and blocked the doorway with a thick wall of earth. He began training for the challenge awaiting him at dawn. 'I have to win.' He thought. 'I have to win for Katara.'

In the middle of his training, he was startled by a knock at the door.

"Aang? You awake?" It was Zuko.

"Hold on a minute. Be right there."

He bent the earth wall down and opened the door.

"Hey Zuko. What's up?"

"C'mon. Let's walk and talk."

The two friends walked out into the Village square, where they happened across a all-night noodle hut. Zuko ordered the fried fish ramen, and Aang had the seaweed medley. After paying, they walked around the Village slurping the noodles from their cups, while continuing their conversation.

"So, you're gonna propose to Katara?"

"What?! How'd you know?"

"Sokka told me. Big deal huh?".

"HUGE deal. I have to beat Hakoda in a test of strength when he's already twice my size, and what if she says no?! I don't think I can take it!"

"Aang, Aang, settle down. I had the same problem when I proposed to Mai."

"Really?"

"Sure. Except it wasn't her dad that I was intimidated by?"

"Then who?"

"Her uncle. The prison warden. That man is a cold hearted beast."

"I see. What'd you do?"

"I used my superior intellect."

"No, really."

"Ha ha. Very funny. If you'd ever met the man, you would know that he's kind of a troglodyte."

"Right. I don't know, I guess I'm just stressed out about the whole thing."

"Don't worry about it. Love will find a way, it always does. On another note, I have this idea I've been toying with. Wanna hear it?"

"Yeah, sure. Fire away."

"Okay, so you know the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, I was thinking we could transform them into some sort of, union, if you will."

"Like a republic?"

"Yeah, with a big city."

"What?"

"Aang, let's build a city."

"Have you gotten into Sokka's cactus juice stash?"

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever man. Looks like it's midnight."

"I guess it is." Said Zuko, looking over at the spark candles of the noodle hut. "Happy birthday Aang."

"Yeah. It'd be happier if I could spend it with Katara."

"Don't worry about that. You have a wrestling match to prepare for."

"Thanks. By the way, Zuko..."

"What is it?"

"You still smell."

"What!? I've taken five baths already!"

The monk just stood there laughing.

"Thanks for the positive feedback, Aang." The Firelord snapped sarcastically.

"Don't mention it, buddy."  
-cut-scene-

Aang got back to his room, and as he lay on his bed, the monk reflected on Zuko's idea.

"A Republic City, huh? Maybe." Soon the Avatar drifted into a soft sleep, with newfound confidence about tomorrow's event.

A/N: What'd you think? SPOILER ALERT! This fanfic goes all the way into Legend of Korra. Dunno how many chapters there will be, but do me the kindness of sharing your thoughts with a review. Any review at all, even negative feedback is welcome ( altough I prefer positivity in a review). If you, the reader, have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to let me know. 


	4. Chapter 4

# - #  
Aang awoke at the crack of dawn, quickly getting dressed in the traditional Water Tribe Challenger's Robe, and went out to the stable where Appa was kept. Upon arriving at the stable, he found Hakkoda, Sokka, Zuko, Bato, Paku and the elders, and Komuk, waiting for him. He showed concern when he looked at his bison's bandages.

"I think this might be a bit much for Appa. He IS still recovering after all."

"Good call Aang." Said Sokka. "Let take the dogs."

"Dogs?" The Avatar asked in confusion.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Hakkoda. "This will be a great cultural experience for you, Aang. I take it you've never traveled by dog-sled before?"

The monk just shook his head.

"Well then, you're in for a treat. You too Zuko. Bato, bring the sleds around."

"Of course, chief."

"Are you ready for this, Aang?"

"Absolutely sir. I am ready for anything, if it means I get to marry your daughter."

"Slow down now. You haven't beaten me yet."

"Of course, sir."

"Oh, looks like Bato's got the sleds ready. Up for a little race?"

"A race? Sure!"

"Alright then. This will be sort of a, part one of the challenge, although, it doesn't determine whether or not you get to marry Katara. This is just a bit of fun to build up the spirit of competition. Paku, would you take the elders on ahead?"

"-sigh- Fine, fine. Just don't get carried away. Kids today... and don't take too long. Kanna says she's seen a rouge wolf-bear roming the area. An old man like myself shouldn't have to fight it alone." the old master said bending the ice into a floating block. Once the other two elders and Komuk were aboard, the block sped off, over the walls of the Village, into the antarctic wasteland. The remaining men got on their sleds, while Hakkoda explained the rules.

"Ok, the rules are simple. We ride to the location and the first one there wins. No bending is allowed except to remove obsticles for all racers. You ready?"

"You bet!" Aang said with a laugh."

"Okay then. Bato."

"Right." Bato replied. "On you're marks, get set, MUSH!"  
The sleds took off at an amazing speed, yet each of the riders had no knowledge of the creature watching them.  
-cut-scene-

Katara awoke from her slumber, expecting Aang would be there waiting at her bedside. He wasn't. She looked around, but no Aang. Where was he? She had wondered if maybe he'd slept in, or even if she woke up too early. It'd been the time she'd normally woken up, so she got up, and walked down the hall to the monk's room.

"Aang? You awake?"

There was no answer.

"Aang? Wake up. You said we were going to spend the day together. Come on Aang." She opened the door, only to find an empty room. He wasn't there. Not only was he not there, but his staff and robes were just lying on the floor, with Momo curled up on top of them.

"Where could he be?" She asked herself. "Why isn't he here?"

She decided it was time to look for him, so she walked around the palace. She checked the stables to see whether or not he'd taken Appa, and was confused when she saw the bison still sound asleep. She was starting to get worried, when she saw Suki walk by.

"Suki! Wait up!"

"What's up Katara?" The warrior replied.

"Have you seen Aang? I can't find him anywhere."

"He went somewhere with Sokka and the guys. Why?"

"He what!?" The Water bender shrieked. "He said that he had something special planned for today! Did he lie to me?!"

"Katara, calm down. I'm sure he has a good reason."

"He promised!" Shouted Katara, storming off to her room. She stomped in, and slammed the door. Once inside, she plopped down onto her bed and began to cry. She had been watching Aang the past few days, and noticed that he'd been very secretive around her. Always shuffling about, changing the subject whenever she asked him anything, and now, him leaving after promising the spend time with her today? Her thoughts started swirling back and forth.

'Does he not love me?'

'Why would he need to keep secrets?'

'Is he cheating on me?'  
'Am I not good enough for him?'

Suddenly, she hears a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Katara." Said an elderly woman.

"Come on in Gran Gran."

The woman walked inside, carrying a young penguin-seal pup in her arms. The pup was clearly injured, as it was whimpering softly.

"Oh no! What happened?"

"This poor thing was lying just outside the walls of the Village. It looks like that old wolf-bear got it's tail. I hope that it isn't still hungry."

-scene-transition-

"You have a knack for sledding Aang. You could become a pro if you wanted." Said Hakkoda.

"Nah. It's not even the sledding. I just have a way with animals."

"Indeed." Said a rather annoyed Paku. "We've been waiting for too long now. Shall we begin, Komuk?"

"Yes. Chief Hakkoda. Avatar Aang. You may take your stances." The referee said, bending a small ring around fifteen feet in diameter out of the ice. "The rules are as follows."

Each grappler will attempt to either pin the other or push the other out of the ring.

No bending is permitted. Violation of this rule will result in disqualification.

Physical strikes, such as punches, kicks, headbutts, and knee jabs, are prohibited. Violation of this rule will result in disqualification.

A challenger may surrender by tapping the ground three times.

"Are you ready?"

The two nodded their heads.

"Begin!"

Hakkoda lunged forward at Aang, grabbing him by the shoulder. Aang reacted fast and shook him off, following with a swift roll to the side. The young Avatar grasped one of his opponent's ankles, and pushed up until the chief was flat on his back upon the icy ground.

"Not bad, Aang. But not still not good enough." Said the warrior, crashing his elbow into the back of the monk's knee. He fell to the ground in pain, but soon recovered when Hakkoda got him into a headlock. Being a master of the evasive arts, Aang quickly wriggled free from the hold, and wrapped his arms around the chief's torso. Using almost all of his strength, Aang pushed Hakkoda nearly to the edge of the ring when...

"Look out!" Shouted Sokka.

"ERRROOOGGHHHHRRRRGH!"

The roar was soon followed by a powerful blow to Aang's back. He almost flew out of the ring but landed a snow mound. He pulled himself together, and looked over to the others.

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"We cannot enter the ring. It is an infringement of our customs. Only you may help Chief Hakkoda now."

The beast had the man pinned under It's massive paws, ready to deliver the killing blow, when Aang blasted a tornado of air and ice into the creature's face. Enraged, The wolf-bear lunged at the monk, swinging rapidly with its large claws. The young Avatar managed to dodge every sweep, ducking under the beast's forearms without leaving the ring. He was intent on finishing the challenge, so he jolted at the monstrous animal, placing one hand at the crown of it's head, and the other at the center of it's torso. He hadn't used Energy bending on anyone but Ozai and Azula, and this was sort of his ace in the hole, but he had to try. He used all of his strength now to pin the beast to the ground, and once the bear was subdued, he took in a deep breath and focused his mind.

The others stood in awe as the animal fell to the ground limp. Aang had won.

"What was that?" Komuk asked.

"That was something Aang calls Energy bending. He learned it from a giant Lion-Turtle." Replied Sokka.

"Well whatever it was, the Avatar used bending within the ring. I'm afraid you're disqualified Aang."

"That doesn't matter right now. The chief is hurt, and I'm gonna help him. I can do the challenge another day." Aang answered, walking swiftly to Hakkoda's side. "Are you okay?"

" ergh! I think my arm's broken. You saved my life today, Aang."

"C'mon. Let's get you to Katara. Sokka! Zuko! Help me out here!" He yelled.

Sokka rushed over to them as Zuko pushed a sled for Hakkoda to be carried on. Once the chief was secured, Paku bent another block of ice from beneath them, and took the group back toward the Village.

"It's gonna be okay chief." Aang reassured.

"Believe me, I've had much worse. And call me Dad."

"What?"

"I can think of no better suitor for Katara. You have my blessing."

"But I lost the challenge. I don't understand..."

"Winning the challenge doesn't matter. It's purpose is for me to judge your character. You passed."

"Awesome! I've always wanted a brother!" Sokka exclaimed, nearly falling off of the block.

"Congratulations Aang!" Said Zuko.

"Alright, enough of your yelling." Paku said. "We're here."  
-cut-scene-

Katara saw Zuko and Sokka carry her father in on the sled, and ran over to them in a panic.

"What happened!" She screamed.

"Dad's arm is broken."

"I can see that, Sokka. How did it happen?!"

"Well there was this wolf-bear and-

"What! Where's Aang?! Is he okay?!"

"He's fine." Zuko answered calmly. "He went to his room to change clothes."

"Katara, would you mind taking a look at my arm please?"

"Okay. Come with me to the medical hut."  
-cut-scene-

Aang rushed to his room, making sure Katara wouldn't see him in the outfit he was wearing. He wanted to make sure that Katara wouldn't know about the proposal plans. Once he'd changed his robes and put his Betrothal Necklace in his pocket for safe-keeping, he walked outside and went to the Village plaza. On his way, he happened across a patch of wild Artic roses, Katara's favorite. He scooped up a good handful (avoiding the thorns) and made a nice bouquet. He walked to the medical hut, knowing Katara would be finished healing Hakkoda by that time. As he walked, he planned out how he would go about asking; whether he should have it be an on-the-spot sort of proposal, or if he should plan an amazing night to empasize it.

He arrived at the medical hut, not expecting an angry Katara to walk out.

"What the HELL, Aang?!" She shouted.

"What do you mean?"

'"All week you've been keeping secrets, lying to me about spending the day together, and now, my dad is lying in there injured because of YOU!"

"What'd I do?"

"I have no idea! Something involving a wolf-bear, so I'm assuming you tried to ride it or something!"

"Katara, I'm not the same goofy kid I was three years ago. You're making a scene." The monk retorted, noticing the people watching in the streets.

"I don't care! I want answers, now! Youu get one chance to explain yourself. Tell me the truth or we're over!"

Her words stabbed at the monk's heart. Aang didn't know what to do, and as if by fate, he put his hands in his pockets, and found the silver pendant in his right one.

"Well?" The Water bender demanded.

The monk instantly got down on one knee, pulling the Betrothal Necklace from his pocket.

"Katara, will you marry me?"

A/N: Oh snap! 


	5. Chapter 5

# - #  
A/N: I'm back! I know a lot of you have been waiting for chapter five, so here it is!

She stood there motionless, staring at the trinket the monk was presenting in front of her.

"I... I... I can't even..."

"Katara, I've been keeping secrects because I didn't want you to find out before I asked. I love you, Katara. Will you be my wife?"

"H-how..."

"What?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" she screamed, tears welling in her eyes. "IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE?! HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THIS, AANG?!"

"Wait, I didn't mean to-" the monk could not finish his sentence before Katara ran off sobbing. "Katara, wait!"

"Well," began Hakkoda from inside the tent. "I wasn't expecting that reaction from her. I thought she'd be thrilled."

"I don't understand... Why would she be mad at me?"

"I can't tell why, but you best head on up to her secret hideout. It's up on the hill just outside the Village, a mile past the old Fire Navy ship. Go to her."

"Thank you, Hakkoda. I will."  
-cut-scene-

Katara sat in the abondoned tent, sad, and confused. She also felt happy; happy to know that Aang still loves her.

"Oh, what have I done? Aang asked me to marry him! And I completely bailed! I'm such a bitch!"

"Don't ever say that!"

The Water bender turned to see Aang, standing in the entryway behind her. At first, she turned away, embarrassed to be around him,but all her shame and humiliation washed away when she felt Aang's hand on her shoulder.

"Please, Katara, don't ever say things like that about yourself. You're the most amazing person in the world, so don't be that way."

"But I'm not! You are! You saved the world! I'm just the girl who tagged along for the ride."

"That's crazy talk. If it weren't for you, I'd still be a monk-cicle in that iceburg. Plus, you were the one that beat Azula. That's gotta count for something."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it if Zuko hadn't worn her out."

Suddenly, Katara found herself being pulled face to face with her Avatar.

"Katara. This isn't like you. For as long as I've known you, you've never doubted yourself. You've never been one to think you're not good enough. And I KNOW you're not the type to give credit to ZUKO. Katara, you're the strongest, bravest, most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met, and if anything I'm not good enough for you."

"Oh, Aang..." said the Water bender, wrapping her arms around the monk, tears in her eyes?

"I'm sorry for springing that on you so suddenly. It was the heat of the moment."

"It..."

"What?"

"It's not like I don't want to. I do, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know, Aang. Maybe we're rushing things a bit, and it might be better if we wait a little while. You know, for the right time."

"Okay. But you know what?"

"What?"

"We should just get away. Go on an adventure."

"You mean like the good old days?"

"Yeah. But just you and me. Alone."

"I'd like that, but first..."

"Hm?"

"Come closer. I have to ask you something."

"Okay..." said the Avatar, indulging the girl's request. He moved in closer, expecting her to kiss him. The Water bender pulled her Avatar closer until their faces were an inch apart, and then she spoke.

"Wanna go get some noodles?"

The monk was suprised by the sudden turn of the mood. "Noodles?"

"Gotcha! Come here." The girl said, pulling the monk to her lips.  
-cut-scene-

Sokka, and Zuko were busy loading supplies onto the ship, while Aang packed up Appa's saddle. Katara, Suki and Mai were talking to Gran Gran about various things; babies and the like. As they talked, Mai grew more and more fidgety.

"Mai? What's wrong?" Asked Suki.

"I just realized I need to go talk to my husband. Be right back." The Firelady said, getting out of her chair. She walked over to the ship, and brought Zuko onto the deck. The group sat and wondered about the things that they could be discussing until...

"WHAAAAAATTTT!?" screamed Zuko. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER?!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL THE WHOLE SOUTH POLE!" shouted Mai, smacking the Firelord upside the head.

"No way..." said Sokka in astonishment.

"That's amazing!" Aang began. "I gotta go up and say something."

The monk grabbed his glider and flew up to the deck of the ship to congratulate his friends.

"Hey I couldn't help but overhear that-"

"Yeah. I know." Said Mai in a disgruntled tone.

"Yeah... so, anyways... congratula-"

"Ohmygoshmai!ican'tbelieveitwe'resohappyforyou!"

"Suki, slow down. I have no idea what you're saying."

"I think she's trying to congratulate you." Said Katara, walking onto the ship. "That's great though."

"Yeahit'ssoawesome!"

"Wow. I didn't think ANYBODY could more hyper than Ty Lee."

Meanwhile, Aang and Sokka were busy trying to revive the now catatonic Zuko.

"Zuko? Wake up, Zuko!" Shouted Sokka.

"Hold on. Let me try." Said Aang. The monk quickly bent Water over the Firelord's face, and sure enough, he sprung awake.

"Aaugh!"

"Calm down, Zuko. Everything is fine." The Avatar said reassuringly.

"Fine?! What part about this is FINE?! I'm not ready to be a father!"

"But this is one of the greatest miracles of the world. The gift of life isn't something that you can be ready for."

"This isn't about that!" Zuko screamed. "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't exactly had the best teacher!"

"Zuko..." said Mai, who was walking over to the men. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll see."

"Thanks. But what if I end up like my father? I just don't want to have a scar-faced Zuko look-alike running around, and growing up thinking I'm a horrible person."

"I don't see that happening. Now let's get going."  
Shortly afterward, the group went their seperate ways. Aang and Katara flew off on Appa, while Zuko and Mai went off on their ship. Sokka and Suki had decided to stay in the South Pole for a few months.

While flying, Katara just considered where they would go on their little "adventure".

"Aang, where exactly are we going?"

"I was thinking maybe the Southern Air Temple."

"Sounds fun."  
-cut-scene-

A/N: If you're a Maiko fan, I bet you liked reading this. (I'm lookin' at you, bs13. But anyway, chapter five is finally done. Yay. 


	6. Chapter 6

# - #  
The two arrived at that the Southern Air Temple the next day, and began setting up their things.

"So, you have your choice of any of the rooms, just like with the Western Air Temple. I'm going to be staying in my old room." Explained Aang.

"That's funny. I was also planning to stay in your old room." She replied with a slight giggle.

"Oh. Well I guess I can sleep somewhere else."

She shot the monk a dissapointed look. "Aang, don't you know anything? Like when a girl is trying to flirt with you?"

"Flirt? Oh. Oh, I get it! You wanna share the room with me!"

"GEE, I thought you'd NEVER ask!" She retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Monk Gyatso didn't exactly train me in the art of romance you know. Speaking of which, I'll be right back. I have to go pay my respects."

"Okay. Which way is your room?"

"Just walk up these stairs, and take a left. It'll be four doors down."

"Thanks."

Shortly after Katara got settled in, she decided she would go find Aang. She walked back down the stairs, and out to the courtyard. When she got there, she found Aang, on his knees in front of Monk Gyatso's statue, crying.

"Are you okay Aang?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

"It never stops hurting does it?"

"No. It's so hard to get over it."

"You must really love and miss your people."

"Yeah. But It's okay. The Guru told me that all of the love I had for my people transformed, and was reborn in the form of new love. My love for you, Katara."

"Oh, Aang. Come here."

He stood up and walked to his girlfriend, who pulled him into her open arms for a comforting hug. "Thank you, Katara. I love you."

"I love you too."  
-cut-scene-

The setting sun falls over the Southern Air Temple in a beautiful frenzy of radiant light, and Aang is busy in the kitchen. After cleaning up from the delicious dinner that Katara prepared, he decided to make some dessert; fruit pies. This would be the first time Katara will have had one, so he wanted to make it perfect. As he stirred the filling in the bowl, the words of Monk Gyatso echoed through his head.

' Remember, the secret to the fruit pie is the gooey center. '

The young Avatar sighed and turned to the lemur staring into the bowl. "Well, it looks like you're hungry, huh Momo?"

The lemur let out a slight purring noise, and snatched the stirring spoon from Aang's hand.

"Hey! I need that!" The monk shouted. "Give it back!"

The lemur flew out the window, carrying the spoon in his tail.

"Momo!" Cried the monk, jumping out after the lemur. "Get back here!"

He chased Momo all over the upper levels, through the Air-ball court, and out to the courtyard, where he spotted the spoon thief atop Monk Gyatso's statue.

"I have you now." He whispered.

The monk snuck up on the lemur slowly, trying not to alarm him, when suddenly, the statue started to glow faintly. This startled the lemur away, but Aang stayed to investigate the mysterious light. It seemed, somehow, alluring. He reached toward the statue slowly, as if to read the energy coming from it. When he finally touched it, he felt his own energy slip, and he faded into an unconcious state.

The young Avatar awoke in a strange, yet somehow familiar place.

"Ugh. Where am I?"

When the monk attained a greater sense of awareness, he realized where he was. He never left the temple. He stood over a blurred, yet definately distinct, body; HIS body.

"Well that's just GREAT! I'm in the Spirit World! Momo, I swear, when I get back..."

The monk gathered his surroundings, noticing that only one thing wasn't blurry; Monk Gyatso's statue.

"I've been waiting for you, Aang." Said a mysterious voice.

"What the?" Who's there?"

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten me? It's only been a hundred or so years." The Spirit said, stepping out from behind the statue. "I only raised you is all."

"Gyatso?"

"Yes, Aang. And I have an important message for you."

"Yes, master."

"Now listen. You are the last of the Air Nomads, and therefore have been entrusted to carry on the Air bending art. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand perfectly."

"Then you realize that if you fail to find a suitor, the balance of the elements will shift, and the world will fall into chaos."

"I know. I'm working on proposing to my girlfriend, Katara."

"You have a girlfriend? I'm proud of you. I'm not trying to rush you, but the fate of the world is dependant on you marrying Katara. Keep that in mind." The Spirit began to fade away, and just before dissapearing, he gave Aang one final piece of advice. "Those pesky lemurs. Always stealing our utensils. Luckily I keep spares under the creaky floorboard." Gyatso said with a wink.

"Thank you, Gyatso."

"You're welcome. Goodbye, Aang." He said, fading into the night.

"Goobye... Friend."  
-cut-scene-

When Katara got fed up with waiting, she went down to the kitchen to find Aang.

"How soon are those fruit pies going to be ready?" She asked, not knowing there would be no answer. "Aang?"

She stepped inside, only to find Momo, passed out in a fruit filled bowl, covered in frosting, and looking VERY over-fed. She wondered where Aang could be, and looked out the window. That's when she saw Aang, passed out on the floor of the courtyard.

"Aang!" She screamed, running out to him. When she got to him, she checked to see if he was injured, and was relieved to find that he wasn't.

"Aang! Aang, wake up!"

The monk slowly opened his eyes, and upon seeing Katara's face, he smiled.

"I can't even BEGIN to tell you how much I love seeing your beautiful face when I wake up."

"Oh stop." She said blushingly. "What happened?"

"Momo stole my stirring spoon. I guess I got worn out chasing him, and fell asleep."

"That's not all he stole. I saw the kitchen. He ate everything he could get his paws on. Including the fruit pie stuff."

"That's weird. Didn't you feed him in the South Pole?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't eat what I made him."

"What'd you make?"

"Stewed sea prunes."

"Well now this is starting to make more sense." Aang said with a laugh.

"Very funny. What're we going to do for food?"

"How about this. Tomorrow, we pack up our things, and fly out to the Earth Kingdom. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Katara said, leaning in and giving Aang a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being you. Let's go to bed."

"Alright. But give me a moment alone, first."

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

As she walked away, Aang turned back to the statue, and bowed. "Thank you, Gyatso. For everything."  
-cut-scene-

A/N: Hope you all liked it. There should be some sort of conflict in this story. Endless fluff gets pretty boring after a while. Tune in next time, for the first of the Earth Kingdom chapters. Avatar L, out. 


	7. A Message from Avatar L

Hey everybody who reads my fanfics! It is I, Avatar L, here to regretably inform you all that my fanfiction updates will be few and far between for a while, but if you want to get in touch with me about the current fics or have questions about update progress, follow me on twitter lizardman1217 for all the answers you need. until next time fellow fanfictioners!


End file.
